fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
EnEn
EnEn (エンエン EnEn) is a fox-like fairy mascot, one of the seven main mascots in Prism Hearts Precure. He made his first appearance in Pretty Cure All-Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi. Appearance EnEn appears as a small fox with tan, and beige fur. Along with an upside down heart on his forehead, and it looks like there's pink blush on his cheek. He occasionally wears a light blue hood as an accessory Personality EnEn is a very shy, and timid, he often is scared, and hides up to his partner. However, he is also just as much of a fanboy of the Precure as Aya is and geeks out whenever they meet one of the past Precure. History Darkest Day EnEn was one of the participants of the Darkest Day incident, where a reborn Black Hole attacked the world in full force. It took all the power the Precure had just to seal away Black Hole’s and as a result the Prism Flower was shattered, its pieces and, along with the powers of the Precure, scattered off to parts unknown. Despite that however, Ayumi was determined to find the pieces of the Prism Flower as EnEn and Gureru agreed to help their former partner search for the Prism Cards and Miracle Petals. During the search, he soon found a pair of Prism Cards that were Meeting Aya and Sakura On the search for the Cure Black and Cure White Prism Cards in Angel World, EnEn was flung into the sky after being accidentally flung into the air by a clumsy Gureru. He soon crashed into Aya where he dropped both of the cards he was holding at the time. Quickly apologizing, he made a break for it as he returned to Gureru. The fox fairy was then scolded by his friend for being spotted by humans during a time where they should try and keep a low profile. He soon realized that he was followed as he saw Aya and Sakura. Before they could run a hide, a Dark Matter monster attack occurred as the four were forced to run and hide. However when EnEn saw Aya try her best to protect both fairies, EnEn was suddenly transformed into a Prism Changer by the Cure Light Prism Card. After Aya had become Cure Light, EnEn tried his best to help the girl adjust to her powers. Relationships * Gureru '- As fellow graduates of Fairy Academy and former partners to Cure Echo, both EnEn and Gureru have created a bond that almost could be seen as a brotherhood * 'Sakagami Ayumi '- As one of her initial fairy partners, Ayumi has grown close to EnEn and Gureru through her initial tenure as Cure Echo. They are normally the ones who help her with training Aya's team * 'Kyuseishu Aya - After their initial encounter, Aya decides to help EnEn with his timidness. They also begin to share knowledge of the Precure between each other. Etymology EnEn (エンエン EnEn) is a Japanese onomatopoeia that means to cry (out loud)Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Fairies Category:Canon Characters